


Rosso and Dry

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, New Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU banda, AU normal, Break Up, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, depende de la perspectiva, peter/mj centered
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: El vocalista de los New Avengers se enfrenta a la depresión de un rompimiento de la única manera que sabe, cantando con el alma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació después de escuchar esta rola: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvs0ejJ0-t8  
> Recomiendo que las escuchen mientras leen estos desvaríos

El suave acorde de una guitarra acústica era lo único que rompía la monotonía del silencio que imperaba desde hace días en el sencillo apartamento. Ninguna persona se atrevía a acercarse, a pesar de la preocupación que sentían por el único habitante. No porque se tratara de alguien violento, si no por que éste se rehusaría a siquiera abrirles la puerta, demasiado sumido en su propio dolor.

Pero incluso eso no detendría a Logan, el malhumorado representante de los New Avengers, cuyo vocalista llevaba varios días sin ir a trabajar, sin existir para el mundo, realmente. Tocó a la puerta con firmeza y esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a intentarlo. Para la quinta vez, ya sumamente frustrado, abrió la puerta con una patada y entró con paso decidido, hasta encontrar al vocalista.

El castaño estaba sentado bajo la mesa de la cocina, su guitarra apoyada en su hombro mientras escribía algo en una hoja de papel que tenía manchas de café. En su rostro se notaban las noches sin dormir y el dolor que le comía el alma.

-Esto no es sano para ti, chico- Logan le miró con cierta pena, pero no ofreció confort, eso nunca se le daba- vamos, date una ducha y a dormir. Mañana tienes que ir al ensayo, los otros se están subiendo por las paredes y Stark está pidiendo la cabeza de alguien…

-Solo un momento…- murmuró el menor, terminando de escribir. Se acomodó la guitarra y empezó a tocar lentamente.

 

_Do you remember the place_

_where we went on our first date?_

_I was too shy to hold your hand and_

_got tongue tied._

_The memories never be erased even…_

 

Logan solo negó varias veces y detuvo al chico. Ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse, por ahora, lo más importante era hacerle descansar y comer algo. Levantó al castaño y le quitó la guitarra antes de encaminarlo al baño.

____________________

El rompimiento entre la ascendente actriz Mary Jane Watson y el vocalista de los New Avengers, Peter Parker, fue noticia nacional ni bien pasaron 20 minutos del hecho. Cada programa televisivo de moda hablaba del asunto y encabezó la lista de TT en twitter antes de que el día terminara. Comentarios a favor y en contra de la actriz llenaron los foros dedicados y decenas de personas escribieron en sus blogs lo que sentían ante ésta noticia. Pronto, el hashtag #NoMorePMJ llenó el internet.

 

_If I wanted to forget all about you_

_like I'm stuck in a cell with your voices,_

_you see, I…_

______________________

Por más que lo intentaron, ningún reportero o conductor pudo obtener una entrevista con Peter, pues su representante prácticamente les gruñía en la cara que dejaran de “molestar, a menos que quisieran terminar en la sala de emergencias”.

En cambio, Mary Jane se tomó el tiempo de hablar con la prensa y hacer oficial la ruptura, mostrándose ante las cámaras tan perfecta como siempre. Como si nunca hubiera roto el corazón de Peter y el propio le gritara lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

… _love to listen to your song coming_

_from the speaker._

_I feel I'm gettin weaker than I used to be_

_I can't smile always as well as a Mona Lisa_

_I need you to stop my tears_

______________________

El sonido de las olas golpeando contra el puerto cubrió el silencio de Peter, quien veía con incredulidad a su novia. Negó varias veces y rió un poco histérico. De seguro había escuchado mal, sabía que debía dormir más, ahora hasta alucinaciones auditivas tenía.

-Lo siento, tigre… no podemos seguir así… es obvio que ésto...- señaló el espacio entre ellos, sin mirarle a los ojos- no está funcionando…

-¿P-por qué? ¿Acaso… acaso hice algo que te molestó? Lo siento mucho MJ- trató de tomar su mano, pero la pelirroja se lo impidió, cruzando de brazos y mirándole con molestia

-Peter, no es algo concreto que hicieras. Es solo… este noviazgo no tiene sentido… es mejor así- la mirada de la chica se ablandó un poco.

Sus tacones sonaron sobre el frío concreto al acercarse al castaño, y éste sintió las lágrimas correr por su rostro cuando Mary Jane le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Adios, tigre...

 

_Baby, let me kiss you one last time,_

_let me try to fix it up now, aaaah._

_Baby, let me love you one more time,_

_Yeah, you were my angel,_

_but I won't write love song for you..._

_______________________

La banda miró con sorpresa hacia la puerta del estudio, sintiendo de inmediato una tranquilidad teñida de pena y enojo, al ver a Peter entrando por ella. El castaño les sonrió apenas y se sentó junto a Dany y Luke, quienes de inmediato le dieron una ronda de enormes abrazos, que incluso pondría a los ositos cariñositos como unos novatos.

-Podemos teñirle el cabello de verde, ¿sabes? Conozco a unos chicos que son perfectos para el trabajo…- empezó a decir Clint, solo para ser interrumpido por un codazo de Jessica- ouch… solo decía…

-Está bien chicos… solo… ¿vamos a trabajar, sí?

El resto asintió y fue a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, listos para ensayar de nuevo. Antes de que Peter pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Logan le puso un vaso con un líquido rojo en las manos.

-Tómatelo- dijo secamente el pelinegro, mirándole serio.

-O-ok…- le dio un sorbo al vaso y empezó a toser- ¿q-qué es?

-¡Oh, dios mío!- Strange le quitó el vaso, sumamente molesto- ¿por qué le das alcohol?

-Solo es para levantarle el ánimo- Logan se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta- ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! ¡Tenemos que grabar un disco en menos de 5 días!

 

_Don't say a word, just like a glass of mixed Rosso and Dry,_

_look into my eyes all night with your sly eyes._

_Trust me baby, I'll never drag you down,_

_just like ice in a glass,_

_her words go round a round._

__________________

La televisión sonaba apenas en el camerino de Mary Jane, repitiendo la entrevista que había dado un par de días antes. Se sentó con cansancio en el lujoso sillón y tomó su celular, mirando las decenas de mensajes que tenía, y la mayoría de ellos, para su poca sorpresa eran de Peter. Negó varias veces, borrando de uno por uno, hasta detenerse en el más reciente. Dudó un momento y, mordiéndose los labios, abrió el mensaje. El pobre castaño le pedía otra oportunidad para demostrarle que podían hacer funcionar esa relación, que aún le amaba con todo su corazón.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y eliminó ese mensaje también, un vacío en su pecho dificultándole el respirar. Su carrera siempre sería su prioridad, y por mucho que le doliera, Peter no era la clase de persona con la que podría conseguir su sueño.

 

… _Love to listen to your song coming_

_from the speaker._

_I feel I'm gettin weaker than I used to be_

_I can't smile always as well as a Mona Lisa_

_I need you to stop my tears_

____________________

-No lo sé, Pet… creo que deberías dejar las cosas así…- Clint se acomodó mejor la sudadera, mirando con incertidumbre al castaño que caminaba frente a él- Sí ella ya te dijo que no quiere volver a verte, con palabras muy hirientes, si me permites ser honesto contigo, deberías rendirte. Pet… solo te estás haciendo daño…

-¡Lo sé!- el chico se detuvo y miró el suelo- pero la amo… ¡Haría lo que fuera por ella!

-Entonces…- Clint se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- olvídate de ella. Es lo que quiere…

Peter soltó un sollozo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, asintiendo a duras penas.

 

_Baby, let me kiss you one last time,_

_let me try to fix it up now, aaaah._

_Baby, let me love you one more time,_

_Yeah, you were my angel,_

_but don't you remember?_

__________________

-¿Realmente todo terminó entre Peter Parker y tu? Hacían tan bonita pareja- la presentadora del programa de moda preguntó con cierta tristeza, como decía en su guión.

-Así es. Lo que Peter y yo teníamos, solo era para pasar el rato. Nunca fue en serio y lamentó si algún fan lo creyó así- la pelirroja sonrió a la cámara- no me malinterpreten, él es muy dulce y atento, pero… no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

El estudio se llenó de murmullos provenientes de la audiencia, quienes parecían un tanto sorprendidos por la respuesta. Todo mundo sabía que el rompimiento de aquellos dos estaba afectando más al vocalista y el escuchar a la actriz referirse a su relación de esa forma… causaba cierto malestar en algunos fans.

-Bueno… basta de hablar del pasado jajaja- la presentadora se recompuso de su sorpresa y siguió con la entrevista- cuéntanos, ¿qué se siente trabajar con el reconocido director…?

 

“ _Hugs and kisses don't mean anything” (Ooohh)_

_you are the one who told me. (Aaah)_

“ _We'll never fall in love” (Ooooh)_

_you are the one who told me (Aaah)_

_______________________

Luke apagó la televisión y miró al resto de la banda, quienes no podían creer lo que habían visto en televisión. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita?! ¡¿De verdad se creía las patrañas que salían de sus labios?! ¿No le bastaba con romperle el corazón a Peter, que ahora le humillaba públicamente?

-Peter…- empezó a decir Danny, pero el castaño le hizo callar al levantarse del sillón y caminar hacia la puerta.

-No importa…- murmuró con cierto dolor en sus palabras- hey, vamos… Mañana es la presentación oficial del disco.. ¿no vamos a celebrar?

-¡Claro!- Jessica se puso de pie en un salto y se colgó de la espalda del castaño- ¡Nuestro nuevo albúm será el máximo éxito del año!

Los demás rieron por el entusiasmo de su compañera, pero estuvieron de acuerdo. Cualquier cosa para animar a su mejor amigo

 

_Don't you walk away with a smile_

_without looking back like you did_

_that time, dont you walk away_

_Don't you walk away with a smile_

_without looking back like you did_

_that time..._

_____________________

_It's not like you to say…_

 

Peter se echó el cabello hacia atrás, saliendo del pequeño cuarto que le había servido de camerino. El concierto había sido uno de los mejores, e incluso tuvieron tiempo de tocar varias canciones ya un tanto viejas, que ya no causaban esa nostalgia en él. Estaba por alcanzar al resto, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Mary Jane?

-Tiempo sin verte, tigre- la pelirroja le sonrió coqueta- estuviste increíble en el escenario. Toda esa gente reunida solo para verte cantar…

-Ah, bueno… No solo a mi, sino también a los chicos. Somos una banda, después de todo…

-Lo sé, pero no debes menospreciar tu talento, tigre- la pelirroja jugó con un travieso mechón de cabello, mirando con claro deseo al castaño- ¿por qué no vamos a tomar una copa? Hace mucho que no hablamos y quisiera pasar tiempo contigo- le guiñó sensualmente y acarició con sus uñas la tela de su camisa, insinuante.

 

“ _Baby, let me kiss you one last time._

_Let me try to fix up now, aaaah._

_Baby, let me love you one more time”_

 

-¡Petey! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde y Clint se acabará esas galletitas con queso crema!- un tipo alto y rubio se acercó berrinchudo, y le abrazó por la espalda, recargando el mentón en su hombro, ignorando a la hermosa actriz- ¡Sabes que adoro esas galletitas!

-Lo sé, Wade. Solo dame un momento- Peter rió por la actitud de su novio- deja te presentó, ella es Mary Jane. Mary Jane, éste es Wade Wilson.

-Mucho gusto…- la chica entrecerró los ojos, ya habiéndose alejado del castaño en cuanto aquel hombre le robó la atención de Peter- Señor Wilson.

-Solo Wade está bien, preciosa- el rubio movió las cejas de manera sensual, ganándose un codazo del menor.

-¡Wade!

-¡Lo siento, amor, lo siento! ¡Sabes que solo te amo a ti~!- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, riendo cual colegiala al ver que su castañito se sonrojaba violentamente- tendrás que disculparnos, sexy pelirroja, pero Petey pay y yo tenemos un itinerario muy apretado… casi tanto como su delicioso culito~

-¡Wade, juro por dios…!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Bye, bye pelirroja!- el rubio levantó a Peter en brazos, como si fuera una princesa y pasó de largo a la actriz.

Mary Jane se dio la vuelta y miró con dolor como Peter peleaba al tipo ese, aunque la enorme sonrisa en su rostro decía lo feliz que estaba. Rompiendo lo que quedaba de su corazón.

 

_Yeah, you were my angel…_

_This is going to be first and last song_

_I write for you…_

“ _Don't you walk away”_

 

Lo peor, es que Peter no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento.


End file.
